A good change
by okelay
Summary: Au - What if ephram didnt like amy? what if he became friends with everybody?
1. first day at school

a good change  
  
Dis: not mine  
Rating: General  
  
-This is completely AU  
Colin never had the accident- ephram doesnt like amy- laynie didnt went  
away to boarding school.  
  
-Note: the more you review, the faster i write.  
  
-NEW YORK  
-Ephram: :We're moving where ?!  
-Andy: :Everwood, Colorado  
  
-EVERWOOD  
-Andy : want a ride to school?  
-Ephram : thanks for the offer, but is about ten years too late.  
  
-AT SCHOOL  
-Colin : Who's that?  
  
-Bright: must be the new kid  
-Kayla : the doctor's son?  
-Page: he looks kinda hot  
-Amy: and kinda loser.  
-Colin: Amy c'mon , you havent even talk to him  
-Amy: im not planning to  
-Colin : well, i am.  
-Kayla : im going with you.  
-Colin : Hey! New Kid!  
-Ephram : my name is Ephram, not new kid.  
-Kayla : we know, but we wanted to get your attention. Im Kayla  
-Colin : Im Colin Hart .  
-Ka: we just came to say hi. To Welcome you to County High  
-Eph: thanks, but im not very thrilled to be here.  
-Co: why's that?  
-Eph: what would you think if your mom died, and you got drag to the  
middle of nowhere, away from all your friends?  
-Ka: i see what you mean. It must be tough. But you can make new friends  
here.  
Did you left a girlfriend back there?  
-Eph: kinda  
-Co: well. If you need anything, we can help  
-Eph: right now, i just need to know where is my first period.  
-Co: what do you have?  
-Eph: english.  
-Ka: me too.  
C'mon, i'll show you the way.  
-Co: i guess i'll see you at lunch.  
-Eph : i guess.  
-Co: bye  
-Eph: bye  
-Ka: so, Ephram, tell me about yourself.  
-Eph: what do yo wanna know  
My name is Ephram Andrew Brown, im 15, i play the piano, and i like  
comics and punk music.  
-Ka: you play the piano?  
Cool.  
Maybe you could teach me sometime  
-Eph: sure, but i bet there's a million people better than me.  
-Ka: i'd rather have you for a teacher.  
-Eph: i bet i'll have fun teaching you.  
So, you know about me. What about you?  
  
-LUNCH PERIOD.  
-Ka: here's where we usually seat.  
-Co: Hi Ephram  
-Ka: You already know colin, this is bright, amy, page and laynie.  
-Eph: Hi, nice to meet you.  
-Laynie: Hi Ephram, it's nice to finally know you. I've heard a lot.  
Dont worry if people talks about you, or your family, we usually dont  
get too many new people.  
-Eph: i see.  
It's really no wonder,  
No offense, but I dont see much to do around here.  
-Co: there isnt much to do.  
-Bright: Ephram, do you play basketball?  
-Eph: not much, i was in the baseball and swimming team on my old school.  
-Amy: sorry to dissapoint you, but we have neither.  
-Eph: do you have a snowboard team?  
  
-Co: sometimes. But not often. But we do go up to the mountain a lot.  
-Eph: i gues basketball we'll do , then. I 've always enjoyed been on a  
sports team,  
To relax, you know?  
-Bright: i see what you mean.  
-Co: i think we have P.E. now, you can talk to the coach.  
-B: about that, we better go.  
  
A FTER SCHOOL'S OVER  
Ka: Hey, Ephram!  
We're going to colin's house. Wanna come?  
-Eph: sure. I dont have better plans. 


	2. Hanging out

AT COLIN'S HOUSE  
  
Colin : Come in, sit, i'll get us some food and sodas  
  
Amy: i'll help you  
  
Page : you know, it's kinda sad seeing her running behind colin all the  
time  
  
Ephram : i thought they were a couple  
  
Page: they are, but amy never leaves colin alone. drives everyone crazy,  
including him  
  
Laynie : what are you gonna do? she's in love  
what i wonder is what she's gonna do if they break up  
  
Kayla: you mean if he dumps her?  
  
Bright: Dont worry about that. if it happens, i'll help so you wont have  
to comfort her all the time  
  
Lay: great, cuz i think it'll happen soon.  
  
Colin and amy enter carryin trays wich they leave on a table at the  
center of the room.  
  
Col: what were you talkin bout?  
  
Bri: Ephram was telling us about the NYC life  
  
Eph: yeah, i was saying what an awesome city it is, so many different  
people and so many things to do.  
  
Col: i went there once. went ice skating on the rockfeller center  
  
Eph : most tourist do that. i went there a few times, it's a great place  
to go on a first date.  
  
Lay : are you a good skater?  
  
Eph : not really, but i dont fall  
  
Lay: i'd love to go there one day.  
i'd love to go anywhere.  
  
Eph : you didnt went on that trip to ny?  
  
Col: No, it was a gift from my grandfather for me, for my birthday  
  
Lay : you see, colin's the favorite. he gets to go everywhere  
  
They all laughed, knowing she was joking  
  
Eph: when's your birthday ,laynie?  
  
Laynie: in a couple of months, october 16  
Why?  
  
Eph: i'll get you a plane ticket to go to new york and a tour of the  
city, especially the rockfeller center.  
how does that sound?  
  
Lay: Great. but you dont have to do that.  
  
Eph: no one should live all their lives on the same little town.  
and you cant live without seein the rockfeller center, or central park  
completely snowed.  
  
Kayla: and what about me.? the rest of us?  
will you get us all plane tickets?  
  
Eph: i dont know, you seem pretty comfortable here, kayla  
  
Col: Why dont we watch a movie?  
  
Amy: great idea  
  
Page: what do you got?  
  
Col: let's see.  
lord of the rings, casablanca, x men, ten things i hate about you,  
daredevil,matrix,bowling for columbine  
  
Eph: i'd like to see bowling for columbine. it's awesome  
  
Bright : why not daredevil? Jennifer garner never looked hotter  
  
Lay: i love Ten thing i hate about you  
  
Col: yeah, so much that our old copy died of too much use.  
  
Lay : it didnt die. it's just that it was better having it on dvd.  
  
Kay: i'd also like ten things  
  
Page: me too.  
  
Col: x men, ten things or daredevil?  
  
Kayla,page and laynie : Ten things!  
  
Bright: Daredevil  
  
Eph: i like all three.  
  
Amy: I think that ten things  
  
Colin: Ten things it is.  
But ,Laynie, please, dont recite the dialogues!  
specially the poem at the end!  
  
They all laughed and laynie hit him on the arm  
  
Lay: i dont!  
  
At The Brown's house  
6:30 pm  
  
when andy got home, the house was alone.  
  
neither delia or ephram were there.  
  
he supposed delia was with nina, the neighbour, but didnt know about  
ephram  
  
he ordered food and went next door to find delia.  
  
they got home and delia started talking about what had she done that day  
while they set up the table  
  
Andy : delia, do you know where ephram is?  
  
Delia: not really. maybe we should the answering machine  
  
Andy: good idea.  
  
they checked the machine and there was a message of ephram that said  
"Hey, dad, i'll be at friend's house after school.  
im not sure if i'll get home for dinner. bye"  
  
Andy : at a friend's house?  
He has friends already?  
  
Delia: apparently. that's weird.  
  
Andy: i'll have to remember to get him a cell phone  
  
Delia : why?  
  
Andy : so i can know where he is, of course.  
  
At colin's house, they were having a great time.  
  
Colin's parents got home around 7, and they ordered a pizza.  
  
they talked about a lot of things, and they told ephram many stories  
about their life there.  
  
ephram also talked to them about his life on ny, his friends, and the  
things he did.  
  
Around 9, they left, it was late and they had school the next day.  
  
When ephram got home, he found Delia and Andy slept in front of the tv  
  
he went upstairs to his room and started chating with some friends.  
  
he was pretty tired, so he went to sleep early. 


End file.
